


Blindness/Deafness

by walkalittleline



Series: Kink Therapy [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: Caleb isn’t very good at giving up control. Caduceus wants to change that.





	Blindness/Deafness

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again thanks to the clayleb discord

They haven’t spoke about what happened in the palace since the day it occurred. Caleb had shamefacedly apologized for the way the pollen had made him behave, promised to keep his distance if Caduceus had wished it, but Caduceus seemed to take it all in stride as he did with so many other things, did even with his own _death_. And he’s not treated Caleb any differently than he did before. Perhaps a lingering gaze every now and then, a protective hand on his arm mid-battle that stays just a beat too long, but otherwise he seems to act like it had never happened and Caleb’s not sure if he’s grateful for it or not.

It’s their first night back in Rohsana since clearing the giants’ home, all of them exhausted from a long day’s travel on the moorbounders that leaves their muscles aching just from the effort of staying astride and controlling the beasts. Caleb is more than happy to spend the next twelve hours sleeping, for once glad of the constant darkness to ensure he won’t be awoken by the breaking sun as he so often is. They share a meal in near silence, Caleb excusing himself after barely picking at his plate when his eyelids begin to droop so heavily he thinks he’s at risk of falling asleep in his seat.

He’s halfway up the stairs when he hears Caduceus take his leave from the table, his heart instinctively skipping a beat when he hears him walking up the stairs behind him. He pauses at the landing at the top, pretends to be fixing something on his jacket and glancing over his shoulder when he hears Caduceus’ footfalls directly behind him.

“Ah, Caduceus,” he says, turning to face him. “You are also ready for a good night’s sleep?”

“Yeah, rough couple of days,” Caduceus replies with a nod. “You alright?”

“Hm? _Ja_ , I am good.” He picks distractedly at a loose thread on his jacket, wondering why he opened himself up for this conversation.

“You sure you’re okay?”

Caleb looks up at him and feels that uneasy clench in his gut at the feel of his eyes on his.

“Mm, _ja,_ ” he repeats, nodding.

Caduceus takes a step towards him and he resists the urge to step back, tilting his chin back so he can hold his gaze again.

“Are you avoiding me, Caleb?” He says it with that tone of mild, polite curiosity as if he’s asking Caleb about the weather.

“What? No,” Caleb says nervously. It’s not entirely a lie. But he _would_ be lying if he said he was avoiding being alone with Caduceus.

“I think we should talk about what happened.”

Caleb’s mouth goes dry at this and he wets his lips anxiously.

“We have already talked about it,” he says, wincing at how unsteady his voice sounds.

“Have we?” Caduceus says with that same unshakeable composure. He takes another step towards him and Caleb does stumble back this time. Caduceus makes an amused sound in his throat.

“You know what I think, Caleb?”

“What?” Caleb says warily in spite of himself.

“I think you have trouble giving up control,” Caduceus says matter-of-factly. His gaze is unflinching and it’s a little unnerving, his eyes never leaving Caleb’s face even as he feels his own flicking away automatically every few seconds when he can’t match Caduceus’ stare for too long.

“I don’t want to be a leader,” Caleb replies with a shake of his head. “I never have.”

Caduceus chuckles, the sound low and rolling smooth down Caleb’s spine to settle in his belly like hot drink. He remembers how good it had felt to have that voice urging him towards his orgasm, murmuring words of encouragement in his ear, and the warmth spreads across his groin.

“Being a leader and being in control are two entirely different things,” he says. He shifts his balance to his other foot absently and Caleb is struck by how tall he is, looming over him in a way he thinks would be intimidating if it was anyone else but with Caduceus makes him feel strangely protected even as the conversation is taking a turn he’s not sure he’s comfortable with.

“What are you suggesting exactly?” Caleb says, trying desperately to interpret that placid expression, the flat line of his mouth and half-lidded eyes that look so unassuming until they’re fixed on him and seem to burrow and pick at his brain no matter how hard he tries to close it off. He feels suddenly like a cornered animal

“You’re a smart man, Caleb,” Caduceus says with a lazy shrug of one shoulder. “I think you can figure it out.”

And with that, he turns away from him and walks back down the hall to the room he shares with Yasha, Caleb staring after him even after the door has shut. He lies awake for a long time that evening, listening to Fjord’s quiet snores in the next bed and trying to parse exactly what Caduceus had meant.

He thinks he knows or, at least, has his own interpretation of his words in the back of his brain like an itch he can’t dig his fingers into to suppress. Because surely that’s not what Caduceus intended for him to think, it’s just his own imagination twisting what he thinks was intended to be sage advice that he’s perverting for his own interests. Caduceus hasn’t made any indication of a desire to spend more time in Caleb’s bed, and he’s begun to feel guilty every time he thinks about it, wondering if he’d forced Caduceus into something he’d never wanted in the first place.

But it’s too late for him to _not_ think about it now, the idea has wormed its way into his mind and settled in comfortably and all he can think about now is control and giving up control and giving up control to _Caduceus_ specifically. It’s a thrilling thought, makes the hair on his arms raise and his cheeks flush with color he knows is there from the warmth needling across his face. And it makes something stir inside of him that he’s been trying to keep dormant since the last time they’d been alone together.

He gropes blindly for his component pouch in the darkness and pulls out a length of wire, twisting it between his fingers before holding it to his lips, glancing at Fjord though he can only just make out the outline of his shape in the dark.

“Caduceus?” He barely whispers it, letting the name fall from his tongue as he exhales. And he waits.

“Caleb? What’s wrong?” The response comes after such a stretch of silence Caleb is sure he must have been asleep. His voice is laced with it, groggy and thick and rough. It doesn’t help tame the thoughts wheedling their way through him.

“What you said,” Caleb replies, rolling the wire between his fingertips nervously. “About control.”

“Mm, yeah?” He can hear the sleep threatening to take over Caduceus again and it’s glad for it, not sure he could have this conversation in the stark light of day when Caduceus is fully cognizant and looking at him with that sharp scrutiny that makes his skin crawl in the best way.

“When the others leave tomorrow to go out,” Caleb says quietly, the wire digging a line into his lower lip, “will you come to my room?”

“Sure,” Caduceus says around a yawn.

“Good,” Caleb nods sharply, “Good night, Caduceus.”

“Night, Caleb,” Caduceus mumbles before going silent.

He falls asleep eventually, restlessly, fixated on the thought of what the next day may bring. He makes an excuse to stay behind the following morning when the others discuss going to collect their bounty from Professor Waccoh, no one batting an eye when he brings up the prospect of transcribing spells with the paper he'd bought the week before. A tremor of anticipation spreads across his skin when Caduceus mentions staying behind as well, claiming he's been wanting time to meditate and commune with the Wildmother. Caleb feels vaguely scandalous having Caduceus using his god as an excuse to stay back, even if he might not know exactly what Caleb has in mind for them.  
  
Caleb heads up to his room after breakfast, watching Caduceus wave the rest of them off at the door when Jester seems to try and convince him to come along again. He sees Caduceus head inside and strains his ears for the telltale sound of his footsteps on the stairs, tightening his fingers in the fabric of the curtain when he hears the creak of the floorboards in the hall and the pad of his boots.  
  
There's a soft rap of knuckles on the door and he takes a deep breath to center himself before turning and striding across the room to twist the handle and pull the door open.

"Good morning, Mister Caleb," Caduceus says, smiling as he ducks his head and steps into the room. He pauses a few feet into the room to wait for Caleb to close the door and turn to face him. He looks too big for the cramped space, standing at the foot of Caleb's bed, hands folded and smiling impassively.

" _Hallo_ ," Caleb wets his lips nervously, tangles his hands together to keep from fidgeting as Caduceus tilts his head to the side with a politely curious look. "I appreciate your discretion in this matter. In not telling the others as to why you were staying behind."

Caduceus shrugs. "I figure a little white lie is harmless on occasion," he says. "I understand the need for secrecy every now and then."

"Thank you," Caleb replies. He twists his hands together, his palms slicked with sweat. "I want to do what you recommended yesterday. About giving up control."

"Oh?" Caduceus says, looking faintly surprised at his forwardness. He smiles. “I’m proud of you, Caleb.” He sits on the edge of Caleb’s bed and pats the mattress next to him. “So let’s talk.”

Caleb exhales a shaky. “See, that’s the thing,” he says, swallowing around the dryness in his throat. “I think you and I have very different ideas about what giving up control looks like.”

Caduceus frowns. “Oh? How so?”

“Well, I imagine you wanted to sit me down and make me talk about how I murdered my parents and how I’m always one bad night from running and what my destiny is supposed to be, _ja_?”

Caduceus blinks, seemingly absorbing his words, and Caleb can see him about to open his mouth to speak so he barrels on.

“That’s not what I want to do,” he continues. “I want you to tie me to this bed and cover my eyes and I want you to fuck me. That’s how I want you to take control from me.”

The words tumble out of his lips before he can stop him from saying them and he watches Caduceus’ eyes widen as he says them. He’s silent for a long minute as he digests Caleb’s confession, brow knitted as he purses his lips together and makes a quiet, thoughtful sound.

“Oh,” he says at last. “Hm, well that’s… you’re right, that’s not what I had in mind.”

“But you will do it?” Caleb says, grimacing at how eager, how hopeful he sounds. He has the idea in his brain now, doesn’t think he’ll be able to rid himself of it until it happens. He knows what it’s like to have Caduceus’ hands on him, _in him_ , and as much as he’s tried to pretend it didn’t happen it did and he wants it again, this time on his own terms.

Caduceus rests his elbows on his knees and rubs his hands together absently.

“I mean, if that’s what you think you need, I can try and help,” he says, sounding like he’s deliberating each word carefully. "I'll admit, I'm not really experienced with _that_ sort of thing, but I'm willing to give it a try."  
  
Caleb almost laughs at how unphased he seems by the suggestion, still giving him that calm, good-natured smile like they're discussing the weather as opposed to another foray into a sexual relationship.  
  
"If you are uncomfortable—"  
  
"I'm not uncomfortable," Caduceus speaks over him, pushing himself to his feet and taking a few steps towards him, so close Caleb has to tilt his head back to meet his gaze. His fingers twitch towards his belt automatically at his sides as he's struck again by how much bigger Caduceus is than him.  
  
He's thin but still broad through the shoulder and chest, and Caleb knows he could easily take control of him even without his permission if he wanted to by his sheer size alone, could pin his wrists to the wall and overpower him. Caleb isn't sure he'd resist if he tried. Because, though he's still not entirely sure why, he wants to do it, to hand over his trust to Caduceus, to be made powerless, see what Caduceus—so gentle and sunny and unassuming—would do to him. He feels equally thrilled and terrified at the prospect.  
  
Caduceus gives him a long, analytical look that makes Caleb feels like he’s peeling back his skull and prodding directly into his brain, his mouth going dry and his hands curling into loose fists. His skin feel impatient with wanting for him to touch him and he inhales a quick breath when Caduceus lifts one hand to touch his fingers under his chin, gently coax his head back further like he’s trying to examine his expression.

“Why don’t you lay on the bed?” It’s a question but feels so much more like a command that it almost makes his knees buckle as something hot and expectant throbs in his groin, travels down his thighs and blooms in his stomach.

“Okay,” Caleb breathes, nodding and licking his lips as he moves passed Caduceus towards his bed.

“And get undressed,” Caduceus adds, still facing away from him like he knows Caleb will obey automatically.

Caleb shudders and begins shakily undoing the belt from around the waist of his tunic, shrugs it off his arms and tosses it aside carelessly. He tugs off the rest of his clothes, shivering at the cool air against his bare skin. Caduceus still isn’t looking at him when he crawls onto the bed and lays down in the center, flushing at being so exposed inside and out when Caduceus finally turns to look at him.

His eyes sweep over Caleb’s naked body, expression unchanging. He reaches into the pouch on his belt and pulls out a length of white silk bandages, tearing off a few strips with his teeth moving to sit on the mattress at Caleb’s hip. Caleb sits up when he gestures for him to do so.

“Close your eyes,” Caduceus says quietly. Caleb feels him loop one piece of the silk around his head a few times when he obeys, covering his eyes and tying it at the base of his skull, tight enough that it stays in place but not enough to hurt. “Can you see?”

Caleb opens his eyes, blinking against the fabric that dominates his vision. There’s a small amount of light seeping through the layers of silk but otherwise he’s blind.

“No,” he says, shaking his head.

“Good,” Caduceus replies. “Now lie down.”

Caleb does, biting his lip as he hears Caduceus stand, his ears tuning to the rustle of fabric and soft pad of his footsteps, the creak of the floorboards as he walks around the bed. He starts when Caduceus’ fingers encircle his wrist and he tries to snatch his hand away out of sheer instinct.

“It’s okay,” Caduceus mumbles, taking his hand in his own again and brushing his thumb soothingly over his skin. He raises Caleb’s arm above his head and he feels the softness of the silk on his skin as he binds his wrist to the bedpost. Caduceus trails his fingers along his arm briefly before walking back around the bed to do the same to his other arm.

“Is this okay?” Caduceus says when he’s done.

Caleb nods silently, shifting his shoulders back and tugging lightly at the binds around his wrists.  
  
"Say it," Caduceus says softly.  
  
" _Ja_ ," Caleb breathes, "It's good."  
  
"Good," Caduceus replies. Caleb hears the shift of fabric, the quiet click of a belt buckle and thud of boots against the floor as Caduceus sheds his own clothes. Caleb can only just hear his footsteps as he approaches the bed again, the near silent sound of his bare feet, skin against wood.

“Do you trust me?”

Caleb turns his head blindly towards the sound of his voice, inches from his ear, so close his breath tickles across his skin.

“ _Ja,_ ” Caleb says, though he doesn’t know why, why he has this inexplicable, steadfast faith in him, more so than than any of the others apart from Nott despite the fact that he’s known him for such a short time.

“I need you to say it,” Caduceus says. There’s an air of authority to his voice that makes Caleb squirm.

“I trust you.”

“Good.”

He hears Caduceus mumble something under his breath and his hearing goes as if someone has stuffed his ears with cotton, the only sound remaining that of his own blood and heartbeat inside his head. He panics at first, breath quickening and ears automatically straining for something in the silence.

There's a warm palm pressed to his chest just above his heart, broad and familiar, and he stills immediately, still breathing heavily as he tries to adjust to having his hearing taken from him, too. It's not an entirely unfamiliar sensation, he's given his senses over when he looks through Frumpkin, but he still has them through the familiar when he does it, isn't fully deprived of them entirely. Nor is he usually naked and bound and at the mercy of someone else. Someone who's seen him exposed and begging for release like Caduceus has.  
  
Caduceus' fingers brush light, reassuring down his sternum before they're gone again, and Caleb whines and the loss of touch, can feel the sound vibrate in his chest and throat without actually hearing it.  
  
"Caduceus?" It’s bizarre, feeling his lips and tongue make the word without hearing it.  
  
There's no response, at least none that he can sense, and he turns his head to the left and right anxiously. He can feel the air rushing into his lungs, can feel more than sense it as the sound vibrates up his jaw, his blood too loud in the otherwise complete silence of Caduceus’ spell. He forces his breath to remain steady even as his nerves are wired with anticipation, his eyes flicking wildly under the blindfold, unseeing. The silk around his wrists is looped loosely through the headboard and he knows he could slip his hands out easily enough if he wanted too—he doesn’t—and he makes a note to tell Caduceus to tie them tighter if there’s a next time. He wants to give his trust over completely to him, knows he won’t squander it, and he’s afraid he’ll be tempted to take some of his control back if he’s given the opportunity.  
  
The air is cool on his bare skin, goosebumps rising across his arms and legs as an expectant shiver runs over his stomach. He feels warm breath ghost across his hip and his head snaps automatically towards it, his hands tugging forward and snapping to a halt when the silks go taut. The mattress shifts and dips as Caduceus moves and Caleb turns his head to the side, straining his ears though he knows he won’t hear anything apart from the sound of his own blood in his veins.

His hips twitch upward from the bed and there’s immediately a hand firm on his abdomen, holding him down firmly. He gasps at the touch, feels his cock throb expectantly with the heel of Caduceus’ hand inches from it.

“ _Please,_ ” he breathes, facing in the direction of the touch where he can feel the bed sunken with Caduceus’ weight.

Caduceus pulls his hand back again and Caleb whimpers. He forces himself to keep his hips still even though his thighs are trembling with the need to thrust up into nothing, seek out friction on his half-hard cock.

Caduceus’ finger glides up the inside of his thigh, barely a touch but sending tremors all the way to his fingertips as his entire body focuses on the point of contact, the only sensation in the dark silence. He trails his fingertip back down to his knee again, brushes the back of his fingernail over the line of his kneecap before doing the same to his other thigh, up and down, slow and methodical like he has all the time in the world to undo Caleb.

It’s not enough, not even a hint of what he knows he can have from Caduceus. He wants his hands holding his thighs open, to hook them over his shoulders again with his face between his legs. His cock throbs at the memory of Caduceus’ tongue working him open and he needs him to do it again, to prod and pry at him until he’s loose and pliant enough to fuck him properly this time.

“Caduceus.” The name is shaky on his lips, the air staggering out of his lungs. He pulls at the bonds on his wrists again and cries out quietly in protest when Caduceus’ finger disappears from his thigh.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, shaking his head. “I’ll be good, _please_ , Caduceus.”

He waits five, ten seconds, breathing heavily with the effort to remain still and clenching his fists so tightly his fingernails dig painfully into his palms. He needs to be touched, doesn’t think he felt the need so strongly even when he was strung out on the pollen that made him have to come so many times he was sore for days after.

Frustrated tears prickle in the corners of his eyes and he can practically hear Caduceus’ voice in the back of his telling him to give up control. He lets his arms go limp, relaxes back into the mattress and takes a deep, centering breath.

Caduceus’ hands settle on his hips at last and he nearly sobs in relief of finally being touched again, even just the stagnant feel of Caduceus’ still fingers on his skin enough to make something hot and expectant pulse in his groin.

“Please,” he begs, feeling his voice crack as he says it. “Please, Caduceus, I need you to touch me, I need—“

He chokes and coughs as one of Caduceus’ hands leaves his hips and two fingers are shoved roughly into his mouth, silencing him. Caduceus taps his thumb twice under his chin and Caleb’ sucks obediently, groans around the rough pads of his fingers as they stroke across the back of his tongue, making his eyes water as he fights the instinct to gag when his fingertips hit the back of his throat. His fingers are long and thick and Caleb is impatient to have them inside him again, floods his mouth with saliva to coat them, slides his tongue between them and moans desperately when Caduceus’ other hand begins petting over his hip bone.

Caduceus draws his fingers free and Caleb feels spit drip down his chin as he does, lifts his head from the pillow to chase them when his mouth feels empty. He wants Caduceus in his mouth, for him to hold his head and coax his lips open and push his cock passed them.

“Let me take you in my mouth,” he says, turning his head blindly as he searches out Caduceus. “Please.”

Caduceus doesn’t respond. Or maybe he does. He’s still trying to adapt to having nothing to gauge Caduceus’ reaction by nothing but touch—or lack thereof. Caleb’s stomach contracts suddenly when Caduceus’ wet fingers drag down his navel. He gasps and bucks his hips up automatically, groaning and pleading when Caduceus continues the path down his abdomen towards where his cock is resting hard against his thigh. There’s a warning press of Caduceus’ hand on his hip and he stills again. The muscles in his thighs twitch and quiver, little tremors throbbing out from his groin. Caduceus has barely touched him and he already feels wrecked by him, aching for his hands on every inch of his skin.

Like petals unfurling at the warmth of the sun, it’s nearly instinctive the way he reacts to him. His body knows Caduceus now and Caduceus knows his body, seems to have committed to memory what makes him writhe and shudder and beg. His skin is a tuning fork struck and keyed to his touch, his body humming at every deliberate brush of his fingertips.

He still hasn’t touched his cock, has skimmed his fingers instead over the jut of his hips, a shiver spreading through him from the taut, tender skin. His other hand has moved to splay across his ribs. Caleb gasps and jerks when Caduceus’ thumb brushes over his nipple. He pinches the sensitive nub between his thumb and index finger and Caleb whines helplessly, arching into the touch and sobbing weakly when Caduceus withdraws his hands again.

“I’m sorry,” he cries, feeling the shake in his voice, tears of sheer aggravation wetting the silk bound across his eyes. “I’m trying, _please,_  I need it.”

He can hear the blood thundering in his ears, loud and rushing, and he longs for the sound of Caduceus’ voice. He licks his dry lips and waits, silently wills Caduceus to take pity on him.

He lets out a yelp of pain when Caduceus’ mouth latches suddenly onto his hip and he bites down harshly on his hip bone. Caduceus’ arm settles firmly across his abdomen, holding him in place as his tongue laps soothingly across the spot when it prickles with pain.

“ _Yes,_ ” he breathes. “Again.” He groans and rolls his head back into the pillow when Caduceus bites gently into the meat of his thigh, hard enough that the pain lingers for a few seconds but not enough to mar his skin beyond the imprint of his teeth and a red mark that he knows will fade in a few hours.

“Harder,” he pleads. “I want you to leave a mark on me. I want to see it tomorrow and the next day and know it’s from you.”

Caduceus’ fingers tighten briefly around his hip and Caleb wishes he could see his face, hear his voice, know what this is doing to him and if it’s affecting him as much as it’s affecting Caleb.

Caduceus’ lips find his thigh again, this time pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses across his skin. He opens his mouth widen and sucks hard at the delicate skin just below the juncture of his hip, Caleb whimpering as he can feel the blood being pulled to the surface, feel the skin bruising easily as Caduceus continues to suck the flesh into his mouth, teeth scraping across his skin. He pulls back briefly, his breath hot on the wet, tender skin, before picking a spot a few inches down Caleb’s thigh and repeating the process.

He litters Caleb’s hips and thighs with marks, biting and sucking roughly at his skin until it aches wonderfully, surely bloomed with bruises that he knows won’t leave him for days. He feels the bed sink on either of his chest, sees the tiny about of light leaking through the blindfold dim and feels suddenly more alert at the thought of Caduceus looming over him, staring down at him lying there helpless and needy.

The tips of Caduceus’ hair tickling across his skin as he lowers his head is the only warning he gets before Caduceus’ lips press against his own, light and chaste. Caleb fights the immediate urge to lift his head and kiss him harder, letting Caduceus control the kiss as he tilts his head to the side to kiss him more deeply. He parts his lips and dips his tongue into Caleb’s mouth and Caleb can feel him exhale harshly against his skin, feel his lips vibrate with a groan that Caleb mirrors.

He could hook his leg on Caduceus’ hip and pull him down onto him, probably take him by surprise to gain some contact and friction on his leaking cock. But he’s sure Caduceus would punish him for it and he doesn’t think a few seconds of relief is worth whatever deprivation of touch might follow. So he simply lets his legs fall open invitingly under Caduceus and savors the feel of his lips against his own, trades slow, languid kisses with him that make his blood burn.

He twists his feet and curls his toes, hips rocking imperceptibly up and back down into the mattress again, small enough he thinks Caduceus will allow it. The movement pulls a quiet whine from him when it puts pressure on his perineum and sends a shock of pleasure across his groin. Caduceus nips at his lower lip and Caleb refocuses his attention on that single point of contact where Caduceus is kissing him. He concentrates on the catch of his lips, the still tentative glide of his tongue against his own, the way their mouths fit together so naturally. It’s easier to center himself on this than to think about how painfully hard he is.

His head tips back automatically when Caduceus drags his lips down over his jaw, breath hot and quick on his throat and the only indication of what this is doing to him. His nose presses to the sensitive skin below his ear at the crook of his jaw, resting there for so long simply breathing against his skin that he starts to squirm. Caduceus kisses his throat at last, soft and reassuring, before the heat of his is gone and Caleb whimpers in frustration.

But then the bed is shifting and Caduceus’ weight settles on either side of his chest, his knees folded under him, calves caging his ribs.

“ _Yes,_ ” Caleb groans, letting his mouth fall open expectantly. Caduceus’ fingertips pull down lightly on his lower lip. He shifts closer and something flutters wildly in anticipation in Caleb’s chest like a bird beating its wings against the bars of his rib cage.

Warm, damp, silk-soft skin presses against his lips and his tongue laps out eagerly, gathers the mild, salty taste of Caduceus as it drags across the tip of his cock. A hand grips his jaw lightly, eases his mouth open wide again before Caduceus guides the head of his dick passed his lips. Caleb releases a muffled, enthusiastic moan around him, straining his jaw to fit him into his mouth.

He was right in his assumption. He’s _huge_. His jaw and cheeks ache within seconds with how wide he has to stretch his mouth. But he sucks and bobs his head as best as he can with his arms bound, eyes watering and saliva dripping inelegantly from the corners of his mouth. He must look a mess, face splotchy with color that has probably spread to his neck and chest, lips swollen and wrapped taut around Caduceus’ cock, chin and cheeks slick with spit. And Caduceus still hasn’t even touched him yet.

He’s tempted to pull Frumpkin into existence just so he can see what he looks like, see and hear what Caduceus’ is doing, how he’s reacting to all of this. He could do it so easily, simply snap his fingers and make him sit in the corner of the room so Caleb can watch himself get fucked. But this is about control, and somehow he doesn’t think Caduceus would approve of him finding a way to work around what he’s done to him, is _doing_ to him.

Caduceus sinks further into his mouth and his throat convulses as he chokes and gags around him when it’s too much. Caduceus pulls out of him immediately and he coughs violently, eyes watering as he turns his head to the side to clear his throat. Caduceus’ hands frame his face, tilt his head from side to side like he’s checking him over.

“‘M’fine,” Caleb mutters hoarsely. “Please, Caduceus, I need you to touch me.”

Caduceus’ lips press gently to his forehead before he tilts his head against Caleb’s in a gesture that’s so intimate and out of place in the moment that it throws him off-balance. He lets his head drop back onto the pillows when Caduceus pulls his hands away again. A thrill of excitement runs up his spine when he feels Caduceus climbing off him and moving down the mattress.

Caduceus’ weight disappears from the bed entirely and he almost panics until he feels warm breath ghost along the inside of his thigh, Caduceus’ hands coming to rest flat and firm on his hips.

 _Don’t move_.

Caleb nods silently and Caduceus squeezes his hips gently.

 _Good boy_.

He wills himself to relax, bites his bottom lip and shivers involuntarily when Caduceus’ lips trail up his thigh. He can feel his breath on his cock now, so achingly close he could simply push his hips up and touch his lips to him like he needs. His heart is hammering in his chest in anticipation and Caduceus merely stays there, exhaling slowly, torturously against the sensitive skin.

His fingers wrap around the base of Caleb’s cock at last and he sobs weakly at how much effort it takes not to arch into the touch. Caduceus’ thumb runs along the underside of his cock, smears pre-come across the head and sending a pulse of heat over his groin. He’s babbling something, some mix of Common and Zemnian he can’t even hear to try and comprehend, begging, _pleading_ Caduceus to just fucking touch him already. He thinks he’d probably be embarrassed if he could actually hear himself.

Wet heat encloses the head of his cock and he moans brokenly, straining instinctually at the bonds on his wrists to try and lower his hands to tangle his fingers in Caduceus’ hair. Caduceus’ mouth disappears and he nearly screams in aggravation.

“No, no, _nein,_ please, don’t stop, _I’m sorry_ ,” he chokes, hands shaking as he lets his arms go limp again.

Caduceus’ fingers dig into his hips like a final warning and then his mouth is back on his cock again and Caleb’s eyes roll back in his head at the touch. His chest heaves with each harsh breath, his thighs quaking as Caduceus takes his further into his mouth, humming around him to send vibrations across every nerve. He thinks he could easily come like this, will if Caduceus keeps up the gentle suction, the agonizingly slow pull of his mouth up and down the shaft of his cock. But he wants Caduceus to fuck him and he doesn’t have some cursed flower that’s going to keep him hard for hours on end this time around.

“Stop,” he gasps when he feels the telltale signs of his orgasm, the way his body begins to tighten and heat pulses fast and hard in his groin. “ _Halt_ , _Bitte_. I’m close.”

Caduceus rubs the tip of his tongue over the head of his cock before pulling off entirely again and it _hurts_ being brought so close only to be cut off even though it’s what he wants. His cock throbs, leaking pre-come over his skin. Caduceus’ hand strokes softly over his hip and thigh, prodding lightly at the bruises his mouth had left and making his skin ache pleasantly.

The bed sinks by his waist when Caduceus plants his hand there and Caleb can sense him hovering over him, every inch of him alight and anticipating his touch. He opens his mouth dutifully when Caduceus presses two fingers to the seam of his lips, sucks them in again to slick them with spit.

When Caduceus pulls his fingers free, he kisses Caleb briefly, gently and Caleb sighs contentedly at the touch. His lips move against his, air hitting Caleb’s in short bursts like he’s saying something that Caleb knows he won’t hear.

“Fuck me,” Caleb replies to whatever he’s said, pleased when he feels Caduceus’ smile and laugh against his lips.

His presence disappears from over him again and Caleb feels him move back down to the foot of the bed. Caduceus settles between his legs and leans his head against Caleb's knee, nuzzles his cheek into his skin. He turns his face into Caleb's thigh, speaking soundlessly as his lips move and Caleb feels a burning curiosity to know what he's saying knowing he can't hear him. He kisses his knee, up the inside of his thigh and over his hip and Caleb curls his hands into fists, squeezes his eyes shut to focus on keeping completely still, not sure he can take Caduceus' withholding touch from him again.  
  
His muscles jerk involuntarily when Caduceus uses one hand to spread his legs wider and tilt his hips up as his slick fingers rub against his entrance. His stomach contracts with panic but Caduceus doesn't pull away, murmurs something into his hip and circles his fingers over the tight ring of muscle. Caleb tries desperately not to squirm, the rapid pound of blood rushing in his ears. His body practically hums when Caduceus pushes the tip of his finger into him, a tremor running down his thighs so strong his legs feel weak.  
  
Caduceus' head lifts from his thigh as his finger pushes deeper into him and he misses the centering touch until something slick and warm prods at his hole alongside Caduceus’ finger. He swears and digs his heels hard into the mattress to brace himself against it and still his hips. Caduceus draws his hand back and takes hold of his thighs to push his legs up, lifting them off the mattress and spreading them wide and Caleb would feel vulnerable and exposed if he wasn’t so desperate to be touched.

Caduceus licks a broad, wet strip over his hole, probes at it with the tip of his tongue and Caleb remembers exactly how good it had felt the last time he’d done this. Caduceus doesn’t waste any time licking into him, forcing his tongue passed that ring of muscle, lips vibrating with a groan as he buries his face in Caleb’s ass. He’d told Caleb he tasted good, _smelled_ good before and Caleb whimpers at the memory.

His nose presses hard into his perineum, his tongue curling into him and Caleb clenches his fists uselessly at nothing, twists his head blindly to the side. He knows he’s probably moaning and panting loud enough for the entire inn to hear him, calling Caduceus’ name like a prayer, but he’s so strung out and aching to come he couldn’t care less. He turns his hands so he can grip the short length of silk between his wrists and the bedposts, something to ground himself, holds it so tight he’s sure his fingers are white.

Caduceus lets one of his legs drop, hooks it over his shoulder to reach up and thrusts his fingers into Caleb’s mouth again, his tongue flicking over his hole. He’s not sure if it’s to shut him up or just to wet them again but Caleb sucks them greedily into his mouth regardless. Groans around him as he bobs his head eagerly. He whines when Caduceus takes his hand back, gasping and swearing shakily when Caduceus pushes two fingers into him alongside his tongue.

“Please, Caduceus, _please_ please please.”

He’s not even sure what he’s asking for, breathing out a plea he can’t hear and hoping Caduceus will be merciful. Caduceus crooks his fingers inside him and presses against his prostate and he moans and wrenches at the bedposts so hard he thinks he can feel his wrists bruise. Caduceus fingers and tongue slip out of him immediately and he sobs pitifully, shaking his head and feeling the silk over his eyes dampen with desperate tears.

“I’m sorry,” he croaks, shuddering and crying and falling back against the bed limply as Caduceus lowers his legs onto the bed. “Caduceus, don’t leave, _please._ ”

He thinks for two wild minutes that’s what he’s done, silence pressing absolute against his ears as he thrashes his head from side to side in a fruitless attempt to figure out where he is in the room. But then he remembers what Caduceus had asked him.

_Do you trust me?_

He does. Maybe foolishly given how little he knows about him, but he trusts him to not leave him here helpless and begging. He stills and goes limp again, breathing hard but otherwise unmoving, counting up the torturous seconds that he lies there without Caduceus touching him.

He starts when Caduceus’ hands settle on his knees, his eyes snapping unseeing to the foot of the bed. His touch is featherlight as he glides the backs of his knuckles up his thighs. The mattress dips as he climbs back onto it, his hands hooking unto Caleb’s knees to lift his legs again. Caleb gives easily, lets him arrange his body so his hips are raised just off the mattress, the muscles in his abdomen quivering at the strain until Caduceus lets his knees hook over his shoulders. He’s strangely calm as he does and wonders vaguely if this is what Caduceus had been after, been breaking him like some animal until he finally surrendered his full control to him at last.

The steady rush and thud of blood in his ears has slowed with his heartbeat and he exhale as Caduceus kisses the inside of his knee. He says something, his lips moving against his skin again, and again Caleb wishes he could know what he’s saying.

Caduceus kisses his knee again before pulling away again, one hand coming to rest on Caleb’s hip to hold him in place and Caleb’s stomach leaps in anticipation. There’s blunt pressure against his hole as the hot, slick head of Caduceus’ cock pushes into him. He inhales so sharply he feels dizzy, pain blooming bright and aching across his hips as Caduceus eases into him.

His mouth falls open in a silent, choked gasp, the burn and stretch bringing tears to his eyes but _so good_ it takes everything not to rock his hips up. Caduceus grips his hips hard in both hands, Caleb can feel the shake in his fingers as he sinks fully into him, hips flush against his ass.

“‘S’good,” Caleb breathes tremulously, “ _fuck_ , Caduceus.”

Caduceus bites gently at the inside of his thigh, weirdly tender and reassuring, before drawing his hips back, leaving Caleb whining at the lingering ache. He arches his back and tightens his legs around Caduceus’ shoulders when he snaps his hips forward smoothly. His breath stutters across Caleb’s skin, fingers twitching tighter around his hips.

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb murmurs encouragingly, “just like that.”

Caduceus pulls out of him a few inches before thrusting forward again so hard it forces him up the bed, white hot pleasure bursting across his hips and up his spine. He quickly picks up a rhythm, fucking him roughly and Caleb gladly letting him, his head rocking back into the pillows every time he slams his hips forward.

Caleb is close, has been for the past half an hour, has been perilously close to the edge only to have Caduceus force him back every time he refused to touch him. He wants Caduceus to get off, too, though, wants him to come inside of him and mark him from the inside like he’s marked his hips and thighs.

“Come inside me,” he pleads breathlessly. “ _Please_.”

He feels Caduceus nod against his knee and he groans at the prospect. He focuses on the fading burn of muscle, the steady pulse of pleasure every time Caduceus’ sinks into him, fills him so completely he’s not sure anything else come close to being a substitute. He can sense Caduceus’ thrusts become uneven, sporadic, and he bites his lip and lets himself get lost in the heat and sensation, the only stimulus he has robbed of half his senses the way he is.

Caduceus’ hand leaves his hip and wraps instead around his cock and it only takes three strokes of his fist for Caleb to finally, _finally_ come. He bows upward into Caduceus’ touch, feels come splatter warm across his stomach and ribs as a groan spills from his lips and his legs squeeze around Caduceus’ shoulders.

Caduceus continues fucking him through it, takes hold of his hips again and keeps him in place as he thrusts info him a dozen more times before he stills and Caleb feels him pulsing as something hot and wet spills inside him. He exhales shakily, still dizzy and wound tight from his own orgasm. Caduceus doesn’t move for a long minute, hands limp on Caleb’s hips and his cock still inside him, slowly softening.

Then he’s slipping out of him and Caleb winces and clenches down on nothing, Caduceus’ come leaking slick and warm out of him onto the sheets. He can feel sweat cooling on his skin, the ache settling across his hips and lower back, his wrists, everywhere Caduceus had marked him.

Caduceus lowers his legs gently back onto the bed, squeezing his thigh gently. Sound comes rushing back to him as suddenly as it had left, the sound of heavy breath and the rustle of fabric too loud in his ears after spending so long in silence.

“Hang on,” Caduceus mutters, breathing hard as his fingers fumble clumsily with the knotted silk binding Caleb’s wrists.

Caleb’s hands fall limply to the bed as soon as they’re free and he waits patiently for Caduceus to work open the tie on the makeshift blindfold. He blinks against the overbright light of the room when the silk falls away, eyes slowly focusing on Caduceus’ face where it’s hovering a foot above him, flushed and concerned as he looks down at him.

“Are you okay?” he says immediately, one hand absently rubbing feeling back into Caleb’s wrist.

Caleb nods, wraps his arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss, groaning at finally being able to touch him again. Caduceus seems surprised by the kiss but returns it eagerly, one hand cupping his cheek as he switches to rub at his other wrist.

Caleb collapses back onto the bed again with a weak laugh, draping one arm over his eyes as Caduceus continues pressing gentle circles into the bruised and tingling skin of his wrists.

“For someone who claims not to be experienced in this sort of thing, you are very good at it.” Caleb lifts his arm from his eyes so he can look at Caduceus, seeing him blush faintly.

“Just trying to help,” he murmurs, now kissing lightly at the tender skin on the inside of Caleb’s wrists. His gaze turns darker, more significant. “You don’t listen to rules very well.”

Caleb laughs, shaking his head as a pleasurable little shiver runs down his spine.

“No, I guess I don’t,” he says, sighing. He watches Caduceus’ expression carefully as he continues, “I may need more lessons on giving up control. If you’d be willing to help, that is.”

Caduceus pauses, Caleb’s hand still raised to his lips, and Caleb holds his breath as he fixes him with a familiar shrewd, considering look.

“Sure,” he says at last, nodding. “I think I could do that.”

Caleb exhales sharp and relieved, lips twitching up in a grin.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
